


Dance With Me

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Baking, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Dancing, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Geralt finds Jaskier baking in the kitchen and Jaskier asks him to dance.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181480
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Towelapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towelapocalypse/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the wonderful @geralt-of-riviass on tumblr!

Geralt could hear Jaskier’s music blaring out as he came out of the lift. It echoed down the corridor and Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh. They’d already had complaints from the neighbours about Jaskier’s never-ending music at all hours of the day but his friend just couldn’t help it. They really needed to get a real house. The flat’s thin walls did them no favours and Geralt wasn’t entirely sure how they hadn’t been kicked out already. 

But renting a flat with a friend was very different from buying a house together and neither of them could afford to live on their own. 

Geralt sighed again as he unlocked the door. The music got impossibly louder as he pushed open the door, some pop shit that Geralt didn’t really like but got caught in his head for days afterwards. He followed the sound of the music to the kitchen. 

“Fuck,” he groaned under his breath as he entered. It looked like a bomb had hit the room. There was flour everywhere. Jaskier’s hair was almost as white as his and his olive green t-shirt had smears of cake batter on the back. Jaskier spun around, singing at the top of his lungs. He didn’t even pause when he saw Geralt enter the room. He just grinned even wider and lunged to grab Geralt’s arm. “Jask no!” 

Jaskier laughed and spun them around in circles as the song came to an end. “Good evening, Geralt!” he said brightly “I made cake!” he added, gesturing wildly to the oven which did indeed have a circular cake tin sitting in the middle shelf. It had barely risen and was still quite pale, but Geralt wouldn’t hold his breath. Jaskier’s baking skills left something to be desired. Still, the musician enjoyed it and so Geralt had been made to eat many of his disastrous baking attempts over the years. 

“I can see that,” he grumbled with another roll of his eyes. He managed to guide Jaskier’s spinning over to the speakers so he could turn the music down. 

“Oi!” Jaskier snapped, trying to pull Geralt away. 

“It’s too loud, could hear it from the lift.”

“Party pooper,” Jaskier whined, pouting up at Geralt and scrambled to turn it up again. 

Geralt swatted his hand away. “No.”

“Urgh, fine, but you must at least dance with me!” Jaskier announced as if he hadn’t already forced Geralt to spin around the tiny kitchen that really wasn’t made for dancing, much like Geralt. 

Geralt cocked his head as listened to the song. It was another crazy upbeat pop song that sounded almost the same as the one before. He didn’t like it but it was a safe song to dance to, he could sway a bit and Jaskier would be satisfied. He wanted to say no but Jaskier was looking at him with big wide blue eyes that twinkled like he was in a fucking anime, how was Geralt supposed to say no to that. “Fine.” 

Jaskier grinned and laced their fingers together, his other slinging around Geralt’s middle. Geralt ignored the way his heart raced. It was just a dance between friends. It didn’t mean anything. It never did, not with Jaskier. All the touches between them, freely and liberally given by Jaskier were just Jaskier’s way of being a good friend. He was a touch driven person. It didn’t mean he was flirting. 

And yet… 

Geralt’s heart still betrayed him. 

He grunted as Jaskier laughed and wiggled along to the beat of the song. He moved naturally to the music, like the music was within him; part of his soul. Geralt’s dancing in contrast was stilted and awkward but Jaskier never seemed to mind. Geralt loved him even more for that. His heart ached a little in his chest but it was a pain he was more than used to. He took a deep breath and let Jaskier move them around the room, even reluctantly twirling under Jaskier’s arm with a roll of his eyes. It was humiliating but worth it to see the bright smile on Jaskier’s face. 

He would do anything to make Jaskier happy. 

It was stupid. He hated it. He just wanted to go back to being content in his loneliness, before Jaskier had blown into his life with his smile and his music and his warmth. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the song had ended until the soft sound of a piano filled the room. It was slow and the singer’s voice was gentle, singing of their undying love. 

“Shit,” he grumbled and tried to pull away from Jaskier. He couldn’t slow dance with him, he couldn’t. It would be too much; so close to what he really wanted. 

But Jaskier’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, holding him in place. “One more dance, for me?” Jaskier asked, gone was the mischievous glee from his voice, what was left was an earnest vulnerability that left Geralt feeling breathless.

He felt himself frown, a destructive habit. It was easier to push people away than to admit the truth. He almost laughed at that. His therapist would be proud of him, now if only he could stop the habit. He sighed and nodded, gritting his teeth together. 

“Alright,” he grumbled “one more, but don’t push your luck.”

Jaskier snorted and one elegant long finger poked him on the nose. “Yes, yes, yes. I know. My grumpy darling friend, I know.”

Geralt huffed a laugh as Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck. Geralt hummed and more awkwardly put his own hands on Jaskier’s waist, feeling the urge to run away but he ignored it. He could do this. It was just a slow dance with his best friend that he was completely in love with. There no need to panic. They’d been closer than this before. Heck, they’d even fallen asleep together on the sofa which was really too small for two grown men to share. 

Jaskier’s lips brushed against his ear as they swayed slowly to the much. “Relax, sweetheart.”

Geralt didn’t relax. If anything he tensed up more. If he didn’t know better he would say that Jaskier was flirting with him but that was impossible. He couldn’t be flirting with him. Jaskier didn’t like him like that… did he?

Jaskier’s hand cupped his cheek and Geralt blinked, pulling back slightly so he could see Jaskier’s face. “Hey?” Jaskier asked with a fond smile. He was definitely blushing, under the flecks of flour that covered his cheek. 

Geralt couldn’t help himself. He reached up and brushed the flour from Jaskier’s cheek with his thumb, feeling the rough edge of Jaskier stubble that was starting to grow. Jaskier’s eyes widened and he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “Geralt?”

Geralt felt like the rest of the world had melted away, all he could see and feel and hear was Jaskier, and god he was so beautiful, even covered in batter and flour. He was a mess and fuck, Geralt was completely smitten. It just wasn’t fair. How was anyone supposed to cope with this? 

Geralt took a shaky breath as he closed his eyes, not wanting to see Jaskier’s face when he inevitably rejected him. “Jaskier, Jask… Can. Can I kiss you?” 

Jaskier’s rejection never came. Instead Geralt’s eyes flew open as he felt the press of Jaskier’s lips against his, but Jaskier’s fingers had already threaded through Geralt’s hair, stopping him from jumping back in surprise. So his eyes fluttered shut as he relaxed into the kiss, tasting the sweet sugar on Jaskier’s lips. The bastard had definitely licked the spoon, no matter how many times Geralt told him not to. 

He smiled against Jaskier’s lips and pressed their foreheads together. “You licked the spoon.”

Jaskier snorted. “Wow, really? I just kissed you and you’re complaining about my spoon licking habits?” Jaskier muttered but there was no real malice in the words. 

Geralt brushed his thumb along Jaskier cheek bone. “Could taste it on your lips, the sugar.”

“Maybe I’m just that sweet.”

“Should kiss you again to find out.”

Jaskier giggled and pulled Geralt back into another kiss. Geralt hummed against Jaskier’s lips as the kiss deepened, their tongues brushing together as Jaskier’s fingers gripped at his hair. Geralt’s hand slipped under Jaskier’s t-shirt just enough that he could feel the warmth of his skin beneath his finger tips, rubbing circles into the small of Jaskier’s back. He just needed to know this was real and not some fairytale dream that he’d stepped into, but Jaskier was really there, really kissing him. 

Until he wasn’t. 

Jaskier pulled back rather too abruptly for Geralt’s liking. Geralt’s heart stopped in his chest, he’d gone too far, ruined everything. He was going to lose Jaskier, but he friend was just smiling at him like he’d hung the bloody moon.

“Does this make you my boyfriend?” Jaskier asked with a tilt of his head, his hands slipping from Geralt’s hair, down his spine, and gripped his arse. “Or did you prefer a friends with benefits situation?”

Jaskier was watching him closely, blue eyes like fire burning into his soul. Geralt swallowed, realising that his friend was giving him an escape route, but he didn’t want it. He was done with running away. 

“Boyfriend,” he said firmly. 

Jaskier let out a sigh of relief and laughed, kissing Geralt on the cheek before burying his head in Geralt’s shoulder. “Oh thank god for that. I wasn’t sure I could pretend that I wasn’t head over heels in love with you any longer, especially if sex was involved.”

Geralt froze.

Jaskier was in love with him?

“You’re in love with me?”

Jaskier just pouted up at him and patted his cheek. “Quite unreasonably I’m afraid.”

Geralt took Jaskier’s hand in his and brushed a kiss to his knuckles. He couldn’t quite say the words just yet but by the light shining in Jaskier’s eyes, he didn’t need to; Jaskier knew. He’d say them back one day but, for now, things were perfect as they were. 


End file.
